No Mr Matthews today, kids!
by bookwormfoodjunkie75
Summary: A day when Mr. Matthews has to take a sick day. Riley, Maya and Lucas end up ditching school for the day.
1. Chapter 1

As Cory got up one Monday he wasn't feeling like himself, his throat felt scratchy and he was coughing. The clock on the nightstand read 6:05am, as he climbed outta bed, his feet touched the cold floor. He pulled on his bathrobe and went into the bathroom, as he came out Topanga was just waking up. He sneezed. "Bless you" said Topanga. He knew that taking a sick day would be unlikely as he got dressed for work, he felt worse and worse.  
"Hi Daddy" said Riley as she came down the stairs. "I'm ready for your test today" she said as she went to the table. Cory had totally forgotten about the test that he was going to give the class today and hadn't even written it out yet.  
"There isn't going to be a test today, Riley" Cory said with a cough this time.  
Riley knew that something was wrong with her Dad but she didn't know what it was, he didn't seem like himself this morning.  
"You know I'm not going to be home today to get Auggie from school, right" said Topanga as she came downstairs.  
"Yeah, I know" said Cory "I'll pick him up at 3:30" he said just before he sneezed  
"Bless you" said Topanga  
It has been a couple years since Cory had taken a sick day and even thou he had taken a few days off the week before, it was because Riley was sick. He thought that the sickness would by pass him. He never even caught the stomach bug that the whole family had last year during Christmas.  
As he looked at his food on his plate, it wasn't looking too good anymore. His head was starting to throb and he felt like he had a fever.  
"So what are we going to be doing in class, if we aren't taking the test?" ask Riley  
Cory wasn't sure how to answer that question, he didn't really have anything else planned but suddenly the doorbell rang.  
"Maya's here" said Auggie  
As Riley opened the door, Cory coughed again. "Are you sure you're okay" asked Topanga  
"I'm fine" said Cory "Never been better" Cory said just before he sneezed  
"I am not sure about that" said Topanga who felt Cory's forehead "You're feel warm" she said "I think that you may have caught the same thing Riley had last week" she said  
"I'm okay" said Cory getting up from the table  
"I think you should stay home if you're sick" said Maya as she stood at the door "You wouldn't want any of your students getting sick.  
Cory realized now how bad he felt, he knew he wouldn't even make it through his first class of the day. "I guess, I could call in today" he said getting the phone.  
"Have fun at school" he told Riley before she left "And make sure the class behaves themselves" he said just before he was about to dial.  
Cory just knew how the class was going to behave, Farkle would probably end up teaching the class if the substitute can't he was trying to not to think about it but it kept on appearing in his head. "Yes I am Cory Matthews" Cory said as the answering machine picked up "I need a substitute to cover my classes for today". After Cory got done, he felt better, maybe taking a sick day is what he needed.  
"Back to bed" said Topanga as she pointed to the stairs. Cory knew Topanga knew business. "I'll be up in a few minutes" she said as she put some dishes into the sink.  
Topanga knew there was no way of making it to work today. She had to take care of Cory like Cory had taken care of her a few weeks ago. After she called in sick she headed upstairs just as Cory was about to get into bed.  
"I'm sorry you're sick" she said  
She took Cory's temperature which was 102.4, rubbed some vicks on his chest and feet and tried to make him feel comfortable.  
"My poor baby" said Topanga "Anything I can get for you" she asked as she headed out the door.  
"Some soup and some tea" said Cory as he put his head down on the pillow. He knew just what he needed was rest and that was what he was going to do, rest.  
Back in the classroom things weren't going as planned. Cory always had plans ahead of time for a substitute and today the class was supposed to take a test on what they've been learning the past week but since he was out there wasn't going to be any test. Instead he had given the substitute written plans rather they followered them or not. The class was to read Chapters 4-5 during class and answer questions based on those Chapters and for homework he had 2 worksheets for them to do,  
He could imagine Farkle standing on top of his desk and demanding the class get working, like he did last week when there was a substitute. He could imagine Maya walking out of the classroom without a pass, like she does when he is there.  
"Cory" said Topanga as she stood at the door with a tray of soup and tea. As she brought it to him she placed it in front of him. "The class will be alright today" she said  
"I don't want that medicine" Cory said as he looked at the blue liquid in the cup.  
"It will help you" said Topanga  
"Do what you do with the kids" he said as he sneezed "please"  
As Topanga sat on the bed, she put the liquid medicine onto a spoon and gave it to Cory.  
"Thank you" said Cory as he sneezed  
"So your dad's not here today" said Maya as she stood near Riley's locker.  
"Nope" said Riley  
As Riley and Maya entered the classroom, they were greeted by a little old lady. "Hello class" she said as they went to their seats. The little old lady's name was Dr. Susan Brown.  
"No Mr. Matthews today" said Farkle as he entered the classroom and saw who the substitute was.  
As the class got started, Riley knew that this would be the day that she wouldn't be known as Mr. Matthews daughter. "Can I go to my locker?" she asked as she raised her hand.  
"Can I go with her?" Maya said as she raised her head.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't worry about the class" she said "I am sure Mrs. Hand has everything under control"

"I am not so sure about that" he said as he blew his nose

Cory could picture how the class was behaving, he started wondering what kind of punishment he was going to give the class. Extra homework was a possibility and one that he has used a lot since he started teaching or he could make the punishment even worse, he could give each and everyone of his students which includes Riley after school detention for a few weeks, depending on what they do today.

Soon Cory fell asleep after awhile.

"This is the greatest day ever" said Riley as she entered back into the classroom. Normally her Dad would never approve of how she was dressed today but he wasn't he and before she goes home she would change back into the clothes he saw her in today.

"Riley" said the teacher as she entered the classroom. "Your late"

"I know" said Riley "I couldn't open my locker and then I had to use the bathroom"

"Ok" said the teacher "But I don't let it happen again"

"Ok" said Riley "I won't"

As Riley sat at her desk, she smiled at Lucas which she could never do without her Dad saying anything "You look nice today" said Riley

"So do you" said Lucas "Your Dad would never let you wear that" he said

"I know Lucas I know" said Riley with a laugh

Back in the bathroom, Riley changed into a mini skirt which is one thing her Dad didn't like her wearing now as well as a tank top. "It shows to much skin" is one thing he always told her.

"I think I'll skip PE" said Riley after class. "I don't really want to go today" she said to Maya

"So you want to skip" Maya suggested

"Not just skip" Riley said "Let's sneak out"

"Bad girl Riley is coming out" Maya said "and I like it" she smiled

"So we're skipping gym" said a voice behind them. Riley feared it was the gym teacher. He was standing it the hallway during passing time. She feared her plan has backfired on her and that she would never get a chance to do this again with any hope her Dad will be out tomorrow as well.

"Lucas" said Riley when she turned around "Don't scare me like that"

"I wasn't trying too" he said

"Sure you were" she smiled

"Can I skip with you" he said

"Of course" said Riley

As Riley opened the doors leading outside she feared of hearing her Dad's voice. "Where you going Riley?" or "What are you doing?" but she ignored all those because he wasn't here today to tell her what to do. For the first time she was no longer Mr. Matthews daughter, she was her own person.

"Farkle" said Maya "Can you cover for us?" she asked him

"Will you go to the dance with me" he smiled at her

"No" Maya said

"Then I won't help" he said back

"Fine I'll go with you" she said

As Riley stepped out of the building she felt good. It was snowing outside but she didn't mind as long as she was out of school for a couple hours, she didn't mind.

"Let's go shopping" Maya said "I need a new pair of shoes"

"But we have no money" said Riley

"Credit card" Lucas said

"The Cowboy has a credit card" Maya said

"And I'm willing to buy you two cute girls something" he said

"And I have some money" said a voice behind them.

Back home Topanga didn't just have one person to take care of now, she had two.

"This isn't happening" she said "I can't be sick too"

As she came into the kitchen, she drank some orange juice and took some airborne "I can't get sick" she said "I just can't"

It wouldn't have been the first time Cory and Topanga have been sick at the same time, she remembered when Riley was 3 and neither her or Cory could go near her without her catching whatever they had, she was happy to have of Cory's parents who watched Riley for that week.

"Topanga" Cory said as he came down the stairs "I need" he sneezed "some more soup" .

"I'm on it" Topanga said as she blew her nose

"Don't you get sick to now" he said

"It's just my allergies" she said as she turned on the stove "I'll be up in a few with the soup"

Cory went back upstairs. He wanted to be back at work tomorrow and with a day of rest he should be back to normal. As he thought back to the time when he and Topanga were first married and she took came of him when he caught the flu. He's a big baby when he is sick but Topanga toughs it out. She doesn't let a cold or anything stand in her way, at times Cory wishes he could have the strength like she has.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Lucas" said Riley when they started walking down the sidewalk "Do you want to go to the dance with me" she smiled

Lucas didn't know what to say, he has been trying to act up the courage to ask Riley to the dance these past few days but her Dad always came between them. "Of course I'll go with you Riley" he said

That was the moment Riley has been waiting for forever, tomorrow will be back to normal but today is still today. She couldn't stop smiling as they got on the bus to go to the mall with any hope they won't run into anyone they know.

"So" said Maya "Anyone wondering if Farkle is going to rat us out" she asked them

"He might" said Lucas

"I don't really trust him these days" said Riley "With any hope we will still be able to go to the dance after today"

The Mall wasn't as crowded as it normally is on the weekends. As Riley and Maya entered ahead of Lucas. "let's look for dresses" suggested Riley

"Are you kidding me" said Lucas

"I really need a dress for the dance" Riley said

"As long as I get to pick it out" he said

"Fine" said Riley

As Riley and Maya go into Forever 21, with Lucas following behind them. Riley feared of him finding the imperfect dress for her. He didn't know what she liked just yet, he didn't know her style as she thought more and more she knew that this skipping school is a mistake, this whole plan is going to end up back firing on her and she knew it.

"I think we should go back" said Riley "We shouldn't have done this"

"There is nothing to worry about, Riley" said Lucas as he started looking at the dresses.

"Really" said Riley

"I am positive" he said "We just have to make a phone call" he grabbed his phone

"What are you doing?" asked Maya

"Calling in sick" he said with a cough

"This is not going to work, This is not going to work" Riley kept on saying.

"Your turn" said Lucas as he handed Riley his phone.

After they made their phone calls, they all felt better. No way can Farkle rat them out now.

Back at the house as Cory slept, Topanga was trying everything in her power to not get sick as well as clean the house and take care of Cory at the same time, with any hope he'll be feeling better tomorrow.

With the dishes done and the laundry caught up for the day, Topanga headed back upstairs with a tray of soap and trackers for Cory. It was one thing seeing Cory sick like this but seeing him not being able to eat is something else other than soup is something else. As she entered their bedroom, she found that Cory was still asleep. "My poor baby" said Topanga "I wish you weren't so sick" she said as she kissed his forehead.

"How you feeling" she asked Cory when he opened his eyes.

"Not any better" said Cory as he shook his head.

As Topanga felt his forehead, she frowned "you're really burning up" she said as she grabbed the thermometer and placed it under Cory's tongue.

"It's no fun being sick" said Cory with the thermometer still under his tongue.

"No talking" said Topanga as she placed a finger in front of Cory's month.

"But honey" coughed Cory

"No' said Topanga

After the thermometer beeped and Topanga took it out and read it, she shook her head. "I think it's time to call the doctor" she said

"No doctor" said Cory "No" he shook his head.

"You need to see a doctor, Cory" Topanga said as she folded her arms

"I will feel better tomorrow" Cory said "And if I'm not better than you can take me to the doctor"

"Okay" said Topanga

But what Cory didn't know was that Topanga had already called the doctor. One of Cory's biggest fears was going to the doctor. She has known that since they were married, she nearly had to drag him when he was sick the last time. Thankfully this time the doctor offered to make a house call.

"Time for your medicine" Topanga said as she sat on the bed an hour later.

"It tastes yucky" said Cory "And I don't like it" he shook his head

"It will help you" said Topanga

"No" said Cory "Even Riley doesn't like it" he said

"But she isn't the one who is sick" Topanga said as she poured some of the medicine onto a spoon.

"Open up" said Topanga as she put the spoon near Cory's month with Cory still shaking his head. "Come on Cory" she said "It isn't that bad"

"Yes it is" Cory said "Even Riley hates taking this stuff" he said

"But she does" Cory

After awhile Topanga finally got Cory to take his medicine.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it" said Topanga

After Maya made the last phone call, they were ready to shop. "This is going to be a fun day" she said

"It sure is" said Lucas

"I don't know about this" said Riley

"Ok you two girls go into those dressing rooms and I'll give you some dresses to try on" Lucas said as he pushes Riley and Maya to the dressing rooms.

"So" said Maya as she was trying on a strapless white polka dotted" Do you think you will get your first kids at the dance" she asked Riley from her dressing room.

"Not sure" said Riley as she was trying on her dress which was one that she knew her parents wouldn't approve of her wearing as they said to her "if it shows to much skin, you can't wear it" . The dress came a little above her knees and was a spaghetti strap and turquoise.

"Let's see them" said Lucas

"I don't like it" said Maya shaking her head. "White isn't my color, I prefer a darker color" she said as she came out.

"Riley" said Lucas as she knocked on the dressing room door. "Let's see your dress" he said

"You look beautiful" said Lucas as Riley came out.

"Really?" said Riley

"Yes" said Lucas

After Lucas picked out a darker color dress for Maya one that he knew she would like and after she tried it on and really liked it. They continued their little shopping spree.

"What's next?" asked Riley


	4. Chapter 4

"I am not sure" said Lucas "It isn't really lunchtime yet" he said as he checked his watch .

In the mall, there were five levels with a huge food count on the first level. An indoor water park was on the third level.

"There has to be something to do" said Maya "I don't want to go back to school yet" she said

"Neither do I" said Riley

"Me either" said Lucas

"Let's go on the roller coaster" Maya suggested "It won't be s crowded today"

"Then we can do mini golf" Lucas suggested

"Sounds fun" said Riley

First Riley, Maya and Lucas headed to the roller coaster which was on the fourth level of the mall.

"I really don't like roller coasters" Riley admitted 'I have never been on one"

"You are kidding me" said Lucas "That is the funniest ride ever"

"I guess, this will be my first" Riley said with a smile

"I will be right next to you" said Lucas "You have nothing to worry about"

"Ok" said Riley

As they got to the roller coaster, they found that they weren't the only ones in line.

"Riley" said someone as she turned around she couldn't believe who she saw.

"Shawn" she said as he came near her.  
"What are you kids doing out of school" he said

"School was canceled for today" said Maya

"Oh really" said Shawn

"Yeah" said Lucas

Riley wasn't saying anything. She couldn't lie to Shawn. Shawn was like a second Dad to her. So she doesn't not to say anything.

"I don't believe you guys" said Shawn

"It's true" said Maya

Riley could hear "Bad Girl", "Skipper" in her head and tried in ignore them. She was hoping that this whole thing wouldn't be put against her when she graduates this year. She was hoping to be able to enter high school with her friends and not be left behind. She wasn't sure what kind of punishment her or her friends would get for this.

"I think you guys are skipping" said Shawn "I have done it many times back in my town and I can tell"

"We're not" Riley said as she shook her head

"No" said Maya "I wouldn't skip" she said

"So if I called Cory, he would tell me that there really is no school today" Shawn said

"Ok" said Riley coming forward "My dad is out sick and for the first time I am no longer known as his daughter in school. He isn't around to spy on me and I can do whatever I want and wear whatever I want. So today I thought since I have the chance I can ditch school with my friends" she said

"Oh ok" said Shawn "Just behave yourselves and don't get into trouble" he said

"Oh so you aren't going to tell my Dad" said Riley

"Of course I won't" said Shawn "As long as I can hang with you guys for the day"

"Sounds fun" said Maya as she went to stand near Shawn

"Ok" said Lucas

As they got to the roller coaster, Riley decided to sit next to Lucas, with Maya sitting next to Shawn. "4" please said Maya

"Aren't you kids supposed to be in school" said the person at the booth

"Half day" said Lucas

"Oh" said the person "Ok then" he handed them the tickets.

"This is going to be fun" said Maya "and Riley you have nothing to worry about" she gave Riley a hug.

"Okay" smiled Riley

Lucas went to sit next to Riley on the roller coaster and Maya and Shawn sat in the back, there was only 10 other people on there but they were basically college kids. As the roller coaster started Riley feared of something happening. It was her first time ever riding a roller coaster.

When Lucas noticed how jumping Riley was he put his arm around her which is another thing her Dad wouldn't have liked, she couldn't even hold his hand in school without him saying anything. "You will be find" said Lucas

"I am not so sure about that" said Riley

"Come on Riley" said Maya "Don't be a chicken"

"So I'm a chicken" said Riley

"Yeah" said Maya

For the rest of the time on the roller coaster, Riley ignored Maya. She loved having Lucas next to her, he kept her safe. She felt safe next to him. When the ride was over, she had ridden her first roller coaster.

"There is a first time for everything" said Lucas after Riley threw up.

"I am sorry" she started to cry "Maybe this was a mistake" she said

"But you had fun, right" said Lucas

"yeah" said Riley "I did" she smiled

"Then you have nothing to worry about but lets get you cleaned up" said Lucas. The vomit stain wouldn't wash out of Riley's top in the restroom. Her stomach felt better than it did when she got off the roller coaster, she wasn't sure if she wanted to ride again or not.

"Need a change of clothes" Riley said as she came out of the bathroom. "I can't wear this all day" she pointed at the shirt.

"What size do you wear?" Shawn asked

"A medium" said Riley "I wear a medium" she said again

"Lucas, Maya and I will find you something else to wear' said Shawn "Are you sure you don't want to go home?" he asked

"I'm okay" Riley smiled "I'm okay"

Maya knew everything about Riley, she knew her shoe size and her clothes size. They had been sharing clothes since they were little and had been the same size since third grade. As Maya looked through the clothes rack at Forever 21 and after a few minutes she finally found something she knew Riley would like.

"Thanks" said Riley when she finally came out of the bathroom. The shirt had a frog on it which Maya knew Riley liked. "I like it" said Riley

"Now what can we do?" said Maya "Lunch?"

"All you think about is food" said Lucas

"Food is good" said Riley "Everyone likes food"

"It isn't even lunchtime yet" said Lucas

"What can we do then?" asked Riley

Back at home, Topanga was trying everything in her power to not get sick. It seemed like she was the one who caught whatever virus came through the house. She had strep throat so many times that she eventually had to have her tonsils taken out. She couldn't avoid the stomach flu even if she tried and had caught the flu every year since Riley was born. At her age, she was hoping to have a strong immune system by now.

As she sat on the couch, within a few hours Auggie with me home and then Riley will be wanting her to take her to dance lessons tonight and Auggie has soccer practice, she always liked having her kids have activities after school but sometimes it was harder whenever she was sick but most of the time Cory was able to take the kids wherever they needed to go and she could rest but today was different, there was no way he could take Auggie to soccer and also Riley to dance.

Topanga started thinking so much she gave herself a headache. She felt that she was running a fever and started to feel like she had a sore throat.

"There is no way the house could function with both of them sick" she said "No way at all"

With a cup of hot tea, she tried to relieve the store throat that she had. When she was little her Mom always told her to rest when she was sick but how can she rest when she has to take care of things around the house.

As she took her temperature she frowned when it read 100.2 degrees. "I'm sick" she said with a sneeze as she sat on the couch with a blanket around her, trying to keep warm. She was that when Riley gets home, she'll offer to not go to her dance lesson and Auggie will be happy to not go to soccer practice for the night and they can just take care of her and Cory like they have taken care of them when they were sick.

"Wishful thinking Topanga" said a voice in her mind. "That will never work"

"It has too" coughed Topanga "It just has too"


	5. Chapter 5

"Let's go mini golfing" he said when he turned around.

"Never been" said Riley

"Neither have I" said Maya

"Are you guys kidding me" said Lucas

"No" said Riley "I have never been"

"I have" said Shawn

"Ok" said Lucas "Mini Golfing it is" he said

When they got there, Riley volunteered to go last just so Lucas would help her. As she watched Maya, then Shawn followered by Lucas, she watched how easy it was. When it was her turn, Lucas stood behind her and put his hands ontop on hers as she held the club. "He whispered in her ear 'One two three" as he helped her hit the ball into the hole.

"Gtrat Job" Riley he said when they were done.

"I finally did it" said Riley.

Maya clapped and so did Lucas. Shawn stood on his phone, Maya could see that he was talking to someone but who?

On the next hole, Maya went and Shawn followered by Lucas and then Lucas helped Riley again. "Next time I'm going to let you do this on your own" he said

"Ok" said Riley

As Lucas put his arms around Riley's back this time which is something her Dad wouldn't approve of. He never wanted Lucas near her. He always told that bad things would happen if she got too close to Lucas. Riley knew more than her parents told her and didn't want to become pregnant at such a young age but really thought of Lucas more than a friend now more than anything else.

When they were done, Riley was the one who got the most holes in one. She could help but smile. "It was thanks to you Lucas" she said as he hugged her.

Lucas was out of school for a good week prior to this, his parents had him tested for strep as well as mono but all of those came back negative. That day was probably the day he felt his worse but did his best to hid how he was feeling. His throat was no longer sore but he just didn't feel like he normally felt. His parents were worried about mono but the test came back negative for it so that afternoon he was getting a complete physical done with any hopes that they will find out what is wrong with him. For now he just knew he wasn't contagious so his parents sent him to school.

"So Lucas" said Riley as she held his hand as they walked to the food court. "What did you want for lunch" she asked him.

"Anything you want" said Lucas "Anything" he said again

"Let's go to Uno's" Maya suggested

"Ok" said

As they went into Uno's. Shawn got another phone call. Riley and Maya as well as Lucas were becoming very suspicious now. They weren't sure if Shawn was here to spy on them or was just here because he was here. There was a possibility that Cory found out about them ditching school today and Cory sent Shawn to watch them.

Cory had become more and more suspicious of Riley since she turned 14 a few months ago and in a few months she will be in high school. He knew how high scholars are and didn't want Riley to become anything like that. Within the past few months she was been wearing makeup and even dressing different which he didn't like but knew it was part of growing up, He just wanted his little girl back

Back home, Cory and Topanga was asleep when the phone rang. Neither of them heard the message so it went on the answering machine. "Mr. and Mrs. Mathews" said the person before the message cut off. The number came up known so neither of them would know where it came from.

"Cory" coughed Topanga "I am going out to get some more machine" she whispered in his ear.

As she left, she left a note for Riley in case she wasn't home before she was. "Both Dad and I are sick" he said "You are in charge for the night". She regretted writing that last thing, she wasn't sure if it was the fever but leaving Riley in charge of the house she knew would be a nightmare, she could picture Riley trying to put Auggie to bed for the night, he wouldn't listen to her. She would be on her phone talking to Maya or Lucas the whole night and wouldn't even be paying any attention to him. He would probably end up at Ava's and then she'll come over and Topanga didn't even want to think what would happen if Ava came over.

Back at the mall, Riley and Lucas sat in a booth across from each other while Maya and Shawn sat together, The restaurant was busy because it was lunchtime so they had to wait awhile.

"This is my favorite place to eat" said Lucas

"Mind too" said Riley as she smiled at him.

Riley, Maya and Lucas and Shawn all ordered their meals, Riley and Lucas decided to share a pizza and Maya ordered a hamburger and Shawn ordered the same. When the food came they all ate. "Isn't this nice" said Riley to Lucas "Not having to spend the day in school"

'Yeah" Lucas "It is a lot better than being in school" he smiled as she held Riley's hands "You know Riley" he said "There is something I've always wanted to say to you but I have never gotten a chance"

This was the moment that Riley has been waiting for forever. 'The Kiss The Kiss The Kiss' she thought in her head. Today is going to be the day when she gets her first kiss.

"Lucas" she said "I will be right back"

As she went toward the restroom, Maya followered. "What is going on" Maya said when the door close and Riley started looking in the mirror. "I'm getting my first kiss today, Maya" said Riley "Lucas is going to kiss me" she smiled

"Cowboy is going to kiss you finally" Maya said "I don't believe it"

"You better believe it" said Riley "And his name is Lucas, not Cowboy" she said as she adding lipstick to her lips.

"Riley, do you really want to kiss Lucas" Maya asked

"YES I DO" Riley said loudly "I love him and I am going to marry him" Riley said as she added some perfume to herself.

As Riley came back and sat back down, she felt better. She was ready for her kiss from Lucas. She was prepared. She didn't have her Dad hanging down her throat to tell her to stay away and he wasn't here to tell her not to kiss him.

"Lucas" said Riley "This has been the best day ever"

"It sure has" said Lucas "The best ever"

"Lucas" Riley said again as she came closer "You are…."

As Lucas and Riley's lips touched something happened that neither of them could describe

"Fireworks" said Riley then Lucas

"I saw Fireworks" Riley said again

"So did I" said Lucas "So did I"

As Lucas thought more now. This kiss had meant more to him than anything but now he was regretting it. If he really did have mono, would Riley get it now? Only time will tell and by this afternoon his future with Riley could be over and he knew it.


	6. Chapter 6

"What's next?" asked Riley as she held Lucas hand. It was almost Noon and they still had a few hours until they needed to be home. Riley didn't want this day to end, neither of them did.

As Maya was walking with Shawn, she started venting out more to him than she has in the past. Shawn has been like a second Dad to her and has been there for her when even her Mom hasn't. She has grown to like him more like a friend than a mentor.

"Shawn" sad Maya as they were walking "My mom " she said trying to not try. There was something that Maya has been hiding, something that Riley didn't even know about. "lost her job" said Maya. "We are about to lose everything we had" she said now crying "I am been trying to hide it and I just can't anymore"

Shawn knew all about Maya's Mom, he knew that she would the type of person to lose her job or even quit a job. He wanted to help but it didn't know how and he didn't want to get Cory into all of this because that will make it into even a bigger mess than it is.

As they walked around the mall some more suddenly Riley got an idea. In her early ages she had always wanted her ears pierced and since she has an adult with her, she thought in her mind maybe just maybe she will be able to today. After all Shawn is like another dad to her and has been around more than he has in the past.

"Shawn" asked Riley "Can I get my ears pierced?"

"No" said Shawn

"But why?" asked Riley

"Because I am not your parent" he said

"You are like an uncle to me" Riley replied back

"If you think of it that way" Shawn thought for a moment. He knew that Cory and Topanga would be mad if Riley came home with pierced ears. But on the other hand, he was like another Dad to her. If Cory ever found out he allowed this Shawn wasn't sure what Cory would do. "Riley" said Shawn after a few moments "I don't know why I am saying this but I'm letting you get your ears pierced" Shawn replied

"Thank you so much" said Riley as she gave Shawn a hug "I don't know how I can thank you" she replied

"Stay young as long as you can. It goes by too fast" said Shawn as he gave Riley a hug.

"So are you scared?" asked Maya as Riley sat in the hair waiting to have her ears pierced. "Not really" Riley replied

It wasn't as busy in Claire's as it normally is when Riley and Maya go in on the weekends but today was only Monday so most people are at work. As Riley goes in, followered by Maya and Lucas and Shawn. Riley is greeted by this lady named Tanya who had on jeans and a long tan sweater. She smiled when she saw them because most of the time she didn't get many customers on the weekdays.

"How can I help you?" she asked them as she came toward them.

"My daughter is here to get her ears pierced" Shawn replied

"How old are you?" Tanya asked Riley

Riley thought for a moment "Today is my 15th birthday" she said with a smile "So that makes me 15" today

"Well a Happy 15th Birthday to you" said Tanya

"Thanks" Riley smiled

As Shawn signed the form for Riley, he regretted it even more now. There was no turning back now because within a few seconds Riley's ears were pierced.

"You can take those studs out in 6 weeks" said Tanya "2 months is better thou" she said with a smile.

"Okay" said Riley

"And again Happy 15th" said Tanya

After Clare's, it was now Shawn's turn to do what he wanted. He had been mostly quiet this whole time.

"Arcade" said Shawn. "Lets Go"

Lucas seemed to be the only one excited about this one, Maya and Riley didn't seem to happy. It wasn't like they didn't like arcade's, it was just that they rather have looked at clothes more than anything else.

After the arcade it was almost time to go home. Lucas wasn't sure what they could do next. "Let's ride the carousel" he said as he turned around.

"Ok" said Riley

As Riley, Maya, Lucas and Shawn got in line for the Carousel they heard a voice that they

all knew behind them.

Back home, Cory was still sleeping when Topanga came home. As she put the groceries away and put her coat away, she headed upstairs.

"Cory" she said when she came in. "Feeling better?" she asked him.

Cory just shook his head. He was nearly able to get any words out of his month without coughing. Topanga knew the doctor would be here in a little while and she knew that Cory wouldn't be too happy but she needed him better as well as herself.

"Cory" Topanga said as she came closer "I called the doctor and he'll be here around 5" she said

"alright" coughed Cory

The house seemed quiet as Topanga changed into some warmer clothes, sweats and a sweatshirt. She didn't feel much better than she felt earlier but the medicine she took seemed to be helping.

When Auggie came running in after school, he had something very important to tell his Mom but when he came in, he found Topanga asleep on the couch. He tried to wake up but she wouldn't wake up.

"Auggie" said Ava when she came in "Want to play" she asked him

"Sure" said Auggie "Mom is sleeping so we have to be quiet" he told Ava

"Ok" Ava smiled at him

Topanga woke up an hour later, with a bad headache and barely any energy to move. The front door was open and Auggie's backpack was right near the front door entrance. So many things came to mind when she saw that.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for reading and commenting. I love reading all of your comments. J Glad you are enjoying this story.

Words couldn't describe on Topanga was feeling. She always told Auggie that he couldn't go anywhere without telling her.

"Auggie" she said again and again but no one answered.

At this time Topanga became worried, it wasn't like Auggie to go anywhere without asking his Mom or Dad first. As Topanga sat, she tried to put herself in Auggie's shoes. Where would a 5 year old go?

The only thing that came to mind was Ava since she always came by after school and asked if Auggie could play.

As Topanga knocked on Auggie's apartment door, fear was running through her body. She wouldn't know what she would do if Auggie wasn't there.

"Hello" said Ava's Mom when she answered

"Is Auggie here?" Topanga asked

"He and Ava just had a snack and now their playing" said Ava's Mom

"Ok" said Topanga "Just checking" she smiled and then coughed "He didn't tell me where he was going" she said

"Oh" said Ava's Mom 'He and Ava are having a good time. I will send him home at dinner time" she smiled before closing the door.

Back at the Mall, Riley or Maya couldn't believe it, neither would Shawn or Lucas. The person who's person they heard was no other than Mr. Feeny himself.

"What are you kids doing here" he said "and especially on a school day" he asked them

"School was canceled" said Lucas "A water leak or something"

"Yeah" said Maya "a water main burst in the cafeteria this morning" said Maya

Riley didn't say anything , she didn't want to say anything she shouldn't say, Mr. Fenny is well aware of how kids skip school and if he found out about them skipping school today the plan is sure to backfire and all of them are going to up getting into trouble and that just wouldn't be good.

"Oh" said Mr. Fenny before leaving.

Riley let out a deep breathe after this, she felt better knowing that they were off the hook for now but come tomorrow who knows what will happen. As they got on the carousel, Riley and Lucas held hands as they sat across from each other. "This has been the best day ever" smiled Riley

"I know" said Lucas

They rode the carousel a couple of times before they had to get off. It was almost 3 and Riley was due home any minute. She usually stayed late at school on some days so if she was home by 5:40 her parents wouldn't expect a thing.

"I need to get going" said Lucas "I have" he sneezed "a doctors appointment at 4"

"Ok" smiled Riley "I'll see you tomorrow" she said as she gave him a great big hug and a kiss. The kiss would be one that she would be regretting in the weeks ahead.

As Lucas arrived home, he was shocked to see that both of his parents were home already. "Where have you been?" asked his mother when he entered the house.

"School" said Lucas "Where do you think I've been?" he said

There was one thing that Lucas forgot before coming home. He forgot to pick up this backpack at school which may have given his Mom a clue that he wasn't in school that day but all she said was alright.

As Lucas sat in the front seat in his mother's car minutes later on his way to the doctor. He hoped he really didn't have mono. If he did have it, he wasn't sure if he should warn Riley about it or not. If her Dad found out that he kissed her, Lucas wouldn't get 5 inches near Riley ever again.

The doctors office wasn't busy when Lucas or his mother got there. They were taken right in within minutes. As Lucas sat on the exam table with one of those paper gowns covering him, he was hoping that this appointment would tell the news he has been waiting for all day.

"Lucas" said Dr. Brown when he came in an shook Lucas's hand as well as his Mom's. "How are you feeling today?" he asked him.

"Not very well" coughed Lucas

The doctor examine Lucas all over from his head to his toes, his tonsils were swollen and so were his glands in his neck which they weren't the week before. After an hour, it was clear what was wrong with Lucas.

"Lucas has mono" said the doctor "I will do a blood test just to make sure but I am positive that is what he has"

It didn't make Lucas feel any better knowing that it was mono that it had. How is he going to tell, Riley now that she could end up catching it now?

Back home, Topanga was asleep on the couch when the phone rang again. This time Cory was up but could barely get any words out when he picked the phone up. His throat still felt like sandpaper and his head felt like someone dropped a 20 pound weight on it. Luckily the phone call was for some advertisement so Cory just ignored it.

Back at the mall, Riley, Maya and Shawn continued to enjoy the day before it was time to leave. They split a 8 scoop sundae at friendly's and Riley and Maya each got their nails and toes painted which neither of them have gotten done before. Riley bought some new clothes with the last of her allowance, clothes that Topanga would of never dreamed of Riley even wearing.

"This has been the best day ever" said Riley as Shawn, Maya and her walked out the door. "The best ever" Maya smiled which is hardly ever did. "I think Mr. Mathews should get sick more often" she said


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all your comments. I love reading all of them.

"We don't need to go home yet" said Riley

"It is almost 5" said Maya "My mom will grounded if I am not home by 6" said Maya who usually stayed after school with Riley as well. It was more better for her to be at school now a days than home.

"Let's have dinner" said Shawn "No other way to end the day"

Riley knew that if she came home after 6, her Mom and Dad will know something but she didn't care.

"Ok" said Maya "I'm in"

"So am I" said Riley

"Ok, then lets eat" said Shawn as he guided them to a restaurant.

"I can't believe I ditched school today" said Riley as she sat at a booth at the restaurant. The day has come to and end and in a few others she would probably end up grounded for the next month or in Riley's opinion the rest of her life. She would never get another opportunity like this ever again so the day would be a day that she will remember forever.

As Riley and Maya sat across from Shawn, Shawn's phone goes off again.

"I will be there in a few minutes" was the only thing that Shawn said before he grabbed his coat. "I need to get going" he said "I have" he thought for a few moments "something to do"

As Shawn leaves, he leaves enough money for Riley and Maya to pay for dinner and tells them each to go home after. After a day like today he knew that neither of them will follow his directions.

"This day can't be over" said Riley "It just can't" she said

"We will do it again next time your dad is out" Maya replied

The ride home on the bus is when Riley started regretting about this day more and more. It was the first day that she wasn't called Mr. Mathews daughter but the closer they got to getting home the more she knew that she is going to get busted for ditching school.

Back home, Topanga and Cory were both awaiting for the doctor to arrive. Within minutes they knew that Riley would be home and be able to hold down the fort for the night.

When Riley got home that night, she wasn't sure what she was going to run into but she had a plan. As she carried in a few shopping bags from the mall, she would tell her Dad that she bought him a present if he said anything about it, the same thing went for Topanga if she said anything, Riley would tell her that she got her a present and if both asked then they both got a present, As Riley snuck upstairs for a minute she thought that she was off the hook.

"Riley" Topanga coughed "Can you come here for a moment?"

Riley was sure that her parents knew about her ditching school. As she came into their bedroom, she found that Cory who has been asleep since that morning off and on was still asleep.

"Yes Mom" said Riley when she came in. I had to stay after school for something so that is why I'm late.

"Oh" said Topanga 'I just want you to know that you are in charge for the evening. Dad and I are very sick and need to rest" sneezed Topanga "We have the doctor coming soon so when he comes just send him up, ok"

As Riley left her parents room she felt better. Her parents knew nothing about her playing ditch day with Maya and Lucas. They probably won't hear anything about her not being in school until tomorrow morning but as soon as Riley got downstairs something helped that not even she saw coming.

As the phone rang again and the answering machine picked up, Riley knew that she was in trouble now.

She could hear the person say in her head "Riley Mathews wasn't in school today. She was scene hanging out at the mall with Lucas and Maya. Will have at least 6 weeks of after school detention"

But it wasn't the school calling as Riley listened closely, she heard it was Lucas. He rarely called the house so something must've been up, Riley thought.

"Hi Lucas" Riley said when she picked up the phone

"Oh" said Lucas "I thought you weren't home yet" he replied with a cough

"Just got home" said Riley

"The reason I am calling is to let you know that I just got back from the doctor and it looks like it is Mono" Lucas replied

"The kissing disease" Riley replied

"Yep" said Lucas "And you are at risk o getting it since I kissed you earlier today and you kissed me"

"So I could get Mono" said Riley

"Yes" said Lucas

Riley knew how that she will end up having to tell Topanga about the kiss and also about her ditching school for the day. She knew what Mono was and was hoping she wouldn't get it.

"I had fun today" said Lucas

"So did I" said Riley

"Have a good night" said Lucas

"You too" Riley hung up the phone just as the doorbell rang.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mathews" said the young man who was carrying a doctors bag. He looked more like college school than a doctor. As Riley lead him in and upstairs, the phone rang again but she couldn't answer it.

Both Cory and Topanga were diagnosed with the flu. It wasn't a surprise to either of them since it had been going around. They were just hoping that Riley and Auggie don't get it now.

"I can't get the flu" said Riley after the doctor left.

"I don't want you too" said Topanga

As Cory and Topanga rested for the night, Riley took care of Auggie, she made him cereal for dinner which he thought was strange but went along with it and then put him to sleep.

The next day Cory ended up staying home again as Riley came downstairs, dressed for school, Maya rang the door bell.

"Lucas has mono" said Maya

"I heard" said Riley "He called last night and told me"

"So now" Maya said "you will probably end up getting it"

"Oh Maya" said Riley "I never get sick. Germs don't want to come near me" she said before opening the refrigerator and pouring a glass of milk.

Riley wasn't looking forward to the school day. She knew that she was going to get into trouble for skipping and with her Dad not there it will be a lot worse. People were always easy on her when Cory was around.

"I don't want to go today" said Riley as she backed away from the door. :

"Me either" said Maya "But we can't ditch again" Maya replied

"But what can we do?" Riley asked

"Fake Sick is all that comes to mind for me" said Maya

"I don't want to do that" Riley replied "My mom and dad know all the tricks"

"So lets go to the movies" said Maya "They have discounts during the day"

"I never knew that" Riley replied "You have been during the day" she said to Maya

"Many times" said Maya

After Riley sent Auggie off to school and left her backpack in her closet, her and Maya headed off to the movie's for the day. Maybe they will run into someone they know or maybe they won't.

So Maya and Riley are skipping school for the second day in a roll. Both Cory and Topanga have the flu. Lucas has Mono. Where is this story going to end up?


	9. Chapter 9

So Maya and Riley are skipping school for the second day in a roll. Both Cory and Topanga have the flu. Lucas has Mono. Where is this story going to end up?

Before Riley left she called in sick for herself which was pretty simple.

"I can't believe we're doing this again" said Riley "We're going to be in trouble when we go back to school"

Riley was having second thoughts about this whole day but was trying to ignore them

"I am excited about today" said Riley as her and Maya walked to the movie theater. It wasn't that crowded, especially for a Tuesday morning.

The movie theater was showing Frozen that day for some reason so Riley and Maya decided to see that first. They both got their tickets, pop corn and drinks and went into see the movie. They knew that the movie theater was pretty safe during the day and basically everyone they knew was in school.

"Hi" said a voice behind them. As Riley turned around her mouth dropped. It was Shawn again. "What are you guys doing here" he said

"Just here on our day off" said Riley

"Really" said Shawn "You wouldn't be skipping, would you?" Shawn asked both of them

'Us, Skipping" said Riley " We know better than that" she said

"Oh really" said Shawn

"Yeah" said Maya "Today we had a day off"

Shawn didn't believe either Riley or Maya and would've called Cory but decided to let it go. "So what movie are you seeing?" he asked them.

"Frozen" said Riley

"Me too" said Shawn

As Riley, Maya and Shawn entered they discovered they were the only ones seeing Frozen. "A whole theater to ourselves" said Maya as her and Riley sat down with Shawn sitting next to them.

After the movie, Riley, Maya and Shawn went next door to a restaurant that had just opened.

"I heard this place just opened" said Shawn as her held the door for them

Riley, Maya and Shawn got a booth in the back, as they were headed the menu's, Shawn's phone went off again.

"You get way too many phone calls" said Riley with a laugh "My dad doesn't even get that many"

"It's for business" Shawn replied as he stepped away from the booth.

Back home, Topanga wasn't feeling much better than the day before. She knew she couldn't go into work today again. Calling in sick was one thing she didn't like. She loves her job and the people who she worked with.

"I won't be coming in today or tomorrow" sneezed Topanga as she talked to her boss. "I have the flu" she said

After Topanga was done calling in sick for both her and Cory, she went back upstairs. The house was a mess, clothes all over. She tried to clean up some but ended up having to sit down because she just couldn't get the energy to do anymore.

"Honey" said Cory as he came downstairs with his bathrobe on.

"Are you feeling better?" Topanga asked

"Not really" said Cory "I feel like I was run over by a truck" he coughed

"Me too" said Topanga "I never felt this sick in my life"

As Cory and Topanga both went back upstairs, the phone rang.

"Auggie's sick" said Cory when he got off the phone "We need to pick him up"

"Not another one" as the only reply Topanga gave before putting on her coat. "I'll go and get him"

"Are you sure?" said Cory

"I don't mind" sneezed Topanga "A little cold air will be good for me"

Auggie's school wasn't that far for Topanga and Cory's apartment so she decided to walk, When she arrived, Auggie was asleep on a cot in the nurses office. The nurse told Topanga that Auggie was complaining about his throat hurting and was running a fever.

"I don't feel well, Mommy" said Auggie when Topanga woke up him "Riley made me go to school today" he said

Topanga wished she would've been awake this morning because she wouldn't have sent Auggie to school. Auggie forgot his coat that morning so Topanga let him wear hers on the walk home, now wishing she would've driven to pick him up. When they got home, Topanga was back on mom duty sick or not.

After Topanga rook Auggie's temperature which was 101.2 degrees she decided to let him watch TV in Riley's room for the rest of the day. As Topanga walked out of Riley's room, Riley's school books were next to the closet door as Topanga looked inside she found the backpack.

Topanga felt Cory's forehead when she returned to the bedroom, she was still running a fever. As she took his temperature she frowned when it wasn't much better than the day before.

"You don't seem to be getting better" said Topanga

"I am" coughed Cory

"Ok" said Topanga "But if your not better in a few days I am taking you back to the doctor"

'No doctor" Cory replied "Me get better without one" he said before closing his eyes but not before Topanga gave him some medicine.

Topanga wasn't feeling a whole lot better, as she took her temperature she frowned when it read 100.5 which wasn't much better than yesterday. She felt the razor blades in her throat whenever she swallowed. She was just hoping now that Riley won't get it.

In the classroom today, Farkle was suspicious of Riley, Maya and Lucas being out. They didn't come back like they said they were going to yesterday. He could've ratted them out yesterday but he didn't want to do that.

"Where is Riley?" Farkle asked

"Out sick" said the teacher "Both Riley, Maya and Lucas"

Farkle knew that couldn't be. All of them seemed fine yesterday, he knew that they were skipping and he was going to find out before the day was over with.


	10. Chapter 10

After Shawn had to head back to work, Maya and Riley went to the book store. It had started snowing as Riley watched from the window.

"We should head home soon" said Maya

"Yeah" said Riley "I don't want to get stuck here"

"Me either" said Maya

Riley and May didn't want to head home now. It was still lunchtime and if Riley went home now her parents would know something was going on. While they were in the book store, Riley and Maya read some of the magazines and Riley got to try coffee for the first time, Cory and Topanga never allowed her to try it at home.

"This is pretty good" said Riley as she swallowed it. That was when she noticed her throat was sore.

It was either the flu or mono she thought. There was no way that she would tell her parents that she kissed Lucas. There was a no kissing law until Riley was sixteen and if they found out she was kissing, Riley knew she would be in big trouble.

As Lucas sat in bed, he wished he was any place other than home. It seemed like his mother would come up every hour just to take his temperature which wasn't any better than the first time she took it. He knew that he would be out of school for at least a couple weeks. As the doctor said the day before his body needs rest but Lucas wasn't getting much rest. He couldn't get Riley off his mind even if he tried too.

"So" said Maya still at the book store "How did it feel when Lucas kissed you yesterday" she asked

Riley wasn't sure how to describe it. All she could see was fireworks and only fireworks. "Fireworks" smiled Riley "That is the best way to describe it" she said

"Awwww" Maya said "Riley and Lucas sitting in a tree, KISSING. First comes LOVE, Second comes MARRIAGE, Third comes Riley in a baby carriage. Maya repeated that a few times until Riley told her to stop it.

Riley and Maya hung out in the book store pretty much all day. There wasn't anyone that they know that would be there during the day.

"This is nice" said Maya as she sat in a chair "No school" she smiled

"So" said a person sitting behind them behind a book 'You are skipping, aren't you"

Back at home, Cory and Topanga were sleeping when the phone rang. "Mr. and Mrs. Mathews" said the person on the other end "You need to pick" and then the message cut off.

The power went out because of the snow but neither Cory and Topanga would've known about it. As they slept Auggie watched TV in Riley's room, he hardly ever got to be in her room without her there. She usually would yell at him and kick him out.

As he blew his nose he just threw the tissue on the floor. He didn't care if Riley would yell at him. He was sick and Cory and Topanga told him he could.

Back in the next room Cory started feeling better but Topanga felt as sick as the day before. With Cory holding her she felt better so that is what he did. She felt better in his arms that afternoon.

As Riley and Maya headed home, Riley started sneezing.

"Don't tell me your getting sick" said Maya

"It is just my allergies" said Riley

Riley wasn't sure what her parents would do. It wasn't even time for her to be out of school and she wasn't sure if she should show up home from school early or not.

"What else can we do today" Riley asked Maya

"Let's go to my house" Maya said "My mom won't be home"

"Are you sure?" asked Riley

"I'm sure" said Maya

The walk to Maya's house wasn't far from Riley's house. Maya lived 5 blocks over from Riley which seemed like a lot but it really wasn't.

"Here we are" said Maya as she unlocked the door.

Inside Maya's house it seemed neater than usually but they weren't the only ones there. Maya and Riley not just heard Maya's Mom's voice but another voice they heard as well.

It can't be, Riley thought as she heard the voice more. It just can't be.

"Let's get out of here" said Maya as she closed the door.

"Shawn was in there" said Riley "I am positive"

As Riley and Maya walked back outside the cold air blew in their faces as they walked down the sidewalk. There wasn't much else that they could do during the day. So they decided to go and get something else to eat. There was this neat diner near the school that no one they know would be during the day.

As they entered they were seated in a booth in the front of the restaurant which Riley knew was a bad idea.

Riley ended up ordering some chicken fingers and fries. For now she felt well enough to eat but wait until later on tonight when she is home, To see what happens.

And Maya ordered the same thing.

Each Riley and May stayed at the restaurant for an hour or so.

"Back in school tomorrow' said Maya

"Yes" said Riley "Back in school"

The ditch day had turned into a double ditch day but Riley and Maya enjoyed themselves. Riley got a nice dress to wear to the dance in a couple weeks and so did Maya. They had fun with Shawn. It was an adventure the past two days and they would always remember the time they ditched school for two days.

That afternoon when Riley came home, she snuck up to her bedroom. She felt better being home now more than ever.

"Riley" said Cory from the bedroom "Detention tomorrow, right" he said

Riley couldn't believe it. She wasn't sure how Cory found out but knew she deserved it. As came into her bedroom, she sneezed

"Mommy" said Auggie as he sat in Riley's bed. "Riley's sick"

Question…Do you guys want me to start a new story for Riley or continue with this one? Thank you for all your comments. I hope you liked the store. Who do you think ratted on Riley? Shawn or Farkle?

Stay tune to find out what happens with Riley and rather her parents punish for her skipping.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for all your comments. I will start a new story for Riley after I finish this one. I believe there will be this will be the last chapters and I should have the first chapter of the new story up sometime this weekend so stay tune.

I am glad you all have enjoyed reading this.

"Shh" said Riley "Don't tell Mom" she said

"I won't" said Auggie as he goes out of Riley's bedroom.

It wasn't even dinner time and Riley was feeling like she was going to fall over. As she was about to lay down for a couple minutes Cory comes in.

"I heard about Maya, Lucas and you skipping yesterday" he said as he folded his arms. "And how Maya and you were skipping today" he said

Riley didn't know what to say. She knew her Dad would find out sooner or later but not this soon. As she thought, she wondered who told on them. Shawn, seems like a possible suspect but so does Mr. Feeny. Riley wasn't sure who it was but she knew she was about to get it.

"Detention" Cory said loudly "And no allowance f or the next two months" he said before he coughed "No ands and if's about it Riley. You do the crime, you have to do the time" he said "Oh and Riley" he said before he closed the door "You can think about taking that dress back because you aren't going to the dance" he said as he closed the door.

"You can't do this to me" said Riley

"Sure I can" said Cory "I'm the teacher"

As Riley came down for dinner even thou she wasn't too hungry. She felt a lot better after she closed for eyes for a couple minutes. As Topanga, Cory and Auggie sat at the kitchen table. Cory in his pair sponge bob pajama pants that always gave Riley a laugh.

"Who told on me?" Riley asked as she sat down.

"Farkle saw you in the bookstore and told the school and then the school informed me. But I also Shawn saw you at the mall the first day and that I why I had him stay with you and keep an eye on you" Cory coughed "I was only doing this for your own good' he said

"Riley" said Topanga now "Skipping school isn't good. It isn't good at all" as Topanga looked at Riley she saw the earrings in Riley's ears. "Who told you that you get your ears pierce, Riley" said Topanga

"I wanted them pierce" said Riley "I had Shawn with me when I got them done"

"So Shawn allowed you to do this" said Topanga

"Yes" said Riley

"I can't believe this" said Cory as he looked at Riley "Your Mom and I told you that you couldn't get them pierce until you were 15" he said

"You didn't listen to us" coughed Topanga

"It's done and over with" said Riley smiling now "How was your day Mom and Dad" she said as she changed the subject.

That night Riley thought about the past two days. She knew that she was turning into Maya in a way and started to like her new personality. The old Riley would've listened to her parents but this new Riley didn't.

That night as Riley went to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Lucas. He had been on Riley's mind all day/ The thought came to mind as Riley as going to sleep if Lucas was the one for her.

The next morning Cory woke up feeling better than he had the past few days but he was out for the rest of the week and it was only Wednesday.

"Riley" said Cory from the bedroom that morning. "Can you bring me the morning paper to read" he asked "and some coffee" he said

"Yeah" said Topanga "And Riley a cup of coffee for me too" Topanga sneezed "and another box of tissues would be great as well"

Riley didn't like having to wait on her parents, as she looked at the time. She knew she would be late to school.

A few minutes later as the doorbell rang, Riley was on her second trip downstairs as Maya came in.

"Aren't you ready for school" Maya asked

"Not really" said Riley as she stood in just a t-shirt and pajama bottoms. "Just getting a few things for my Mom and Dad"

Riley carried the tray up stairs with two cups of coffee and the morning paper and placed it on the nightstand in her Mom and Dad's bedroom.

"Now" said Riley "I need to get ready for school" she said as she goes out the door.

Back in Riley's bedroom she quickly changed out of her pajama's and into a pair of jeans and a hoodie. "Guess this will have to do today" Riley said to herself as she looked in the mirror.

Riley wasn't going to tell her Dad that she knew about Lucas so she kept it to herself. As she got ready for school that morning, she dreaded it even going.

"What is the plan" said Maya "School or Mall" she asked

"School" said Riley "No way would my Dad be happy if ditch another day"

"Thought so" Maya smiled

When she arrives in homeroom, Maya and Riley both were surprised at who the substitute was "Mr. Feeny" they said

"The one and only" he smiled at both of them "We have missed you both" he said 'Hope you're feeling better"

"So" said Maya as she sat down next to Riley "No pranks today"

"Not a single one" Riley smiled

"And no ditching?" Maya asked

"Nope" said Riley

As Riley and Maya saw Farkle in class, he didn't want to talk to them. They both knew that they deserved it.

"We're sorry" said both Riley and Maya at lunch

It took Farkle sometime to think about this.

"I forgive you" he says

That week Maya and Riley learned a lesson that you should never skip school or even a class. Each was given a three weeks of lunch and after school detention.

"I guess I learned a lesson" said Riley

"Me too" said Maya

"You do the crime, you have to do the time" said Riley

At the end of the week. Cory and Topanga felt better and so did Auggie. Cory and Topanga both knew it was only a matter of time now before Riley got it. Both were not too happy with her ditching school those two days as well as getting her ears pierced. But at the end they knew that Riley was growing up and she needed to learn lessons both easy and hard. Rather they teach them to her or rather she figures them out for herself.

Thanks so much for reading and for all your comments! Stay tune for another story to find out rather Riley gets sick or not.


End file.
